Blind Love
by Lady Crescent Moon
Summary: A romantic comedy where two people finds true love in unusual circumstances
1. Default Chapter

Blind Love  
By: Lady Crescent Moon  
E-mail: loveable84@hotmail.com  
Timeline: Alternate Reality  
  
Allo Allo! Here's another fanfic that I've written. Well, not exactly...this isn't MY fanfic. I'm borrowing this story from yet ANOTHER Chinese movie. I would give credit except I have no idea what the real title of it is. If anyone has any idea, please let me know. It would be much appreciated. I know I'm taking other people's ideas for 'fics. But I really do think that these storylines are wonderful and others should be able to enjoy the story, not just Chinese people who get the chance to see these movies. I hope you enjoy reading this.   
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies...However much I WISH SM was mine, it isn't. So, I'll just have to settle for borrowing the SM characters. ::siiiigh:: ^-^ The story plot isn't mine either. I really don't know what the movie is. If I could, I would give due credit. If anyone knows, e-mail me please!  
  
Prologue: The Past - A fairy tale  
  
A little girl with blond meatballs tied into her hair, laid in bed, enraptured in the story her grandmother was telling her. It was the fairy tale of Cinderella, the girl who claimed blissful happiness with her soul mate and lived happily ever after. Her grandmother was nearing toward the end of the story.  
"...And so, her Prince Charming had come to receive her for a bride. He rode towards her from a distance, mounted on a white horse. He-"  
"No way! A white horse? Is that really true? How do you know?" the child asked in a her innocent voice, giggling at the strange prospect of a white horse.   
"Because Prince Charming always rescues his princess on a white horse. It's a rule," her grandfather said in a serious mannerbut his eyes twinkled in merriment.   
"It is true. Then, the prince swept Cinderella off her feet and propped her on the white horse. They rode off into the sunset, never turning back. They had many, many children and loved each other deeply. And...they lived happily ever after."   
A boy, a couple years older than his sister, pranced into the room. "Everyone knows that story's not true! There's no such thing as Prince Charming or Cinderella. So they can't live happily ever after!"  
She started to wail, tears flowing out of her big blue eyes. "I-Is that true, Grandma? There's n-no prince or princess?"   
The grandmother gave a reproving look at the boy. "It's not true. He's just trying to upset you."   
The grandfather reached for the boy and took out a ping-pong paddle he kept with him, always. Come here! I'm going to punish you now, for making your sister cry!" He made the boy lay on his lap, his rear end sticking up. The grandfather started to hit him. They were moderately light smacks, however, for he would never mean to hurt his grandchildren. The boy made sounds of pain, but was only half sincere.   
The girl giggled at their silliness as her eyes began to droop. She fought to keep them open. "I'm glad that she's happy, Grandma. Will I be a princess too?"  
"Of course, sweetie. One day, you'll find your Prince Charming too. Like I have." Her grandmother looked at her husband and smiled, love shining in her eyes. He smiled back, as a mutual message conveyed between the two: "I love you."   
The little girl finally gave up. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, comforted by the reassurance of her grandmother and grandfather.   
  
  



	2. The Meeting

Blind Love  
By: Lady Crescent Moon  
E-mail: loveable84@hotmail.com  
Timeline: Alternate Reality  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. The SM characters are not mine. The story's not mine. I'm just translating it from a movie to a fic. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Present, ten years later - The Meeting  
"I want to bet on Lucky. She should win this time...Yes, I know but I have a feeling on this one!" A male voice filled the living room. He was on the phone with one of his buddies, who was also a broker.   
Serena Tsukino sighed and turned back to her grandfather. He was in bed, unfortunately diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease.   
"Andrew? You didn't have any of the soup last night!" The grandfather said disapprovingly.   
"I'm Serena, Grandpa," Serena corrected.   
"Oh...I knew that. I was just testing you. Serena...Why aren't you at school?"  
She smiled patiently at the elder sitting in front of her. "I've graduated from the university for two years now. Now I'm working."   
Andrew walked in, a rolled up magazine in his hands. "I'm amazed you still have the patience to deal with Grandpa. He's been like this for years. Aren't you tired of it at all?"   
"But he's lucid at times. Besides you're never home. If I didn't take care of him, who would? Obviously not you!" she shot back but then smiled at her brother. He was three years older than her but he still behaved and acted like a little kid.   
"Andrew, you didn't have any soup last night! Now I'm going to hit you for being so bad." The old man took out a used and worn ping-pong paddle.   
"None of my business! It's your turn, bro." Serena jumped up from the bed.  
"Here Grandpa, let me." He laid on the bed while his grandpa smacked his butt lightly with the paddle.   
"You come home late or not at all," Grandpa chastised. "You're always locked up the bathroom doing God knows what. You don't drink the soup your sister made."   
Andrew feigned sounds of pain as he shuffled through the magazine. "Aii-yah...that hurt...aii-yah," he said as he turned the page.   
Serena just smiled, having been use to the silly antics between her grandfather and her brother. "I'm going to work now."   
"Wait! Let me borrow twenty bucks," Andrew called to his sister.  
"You never come home unless it's to borrow money. How many more jobs do I have to take in order to care for grandpa and you?"  
"I don't know why you have to work so hard. You're a woman. Just find a rich guy to marry and you can spend your days shopping and doing whatever else women do. Come and see this guy."   
He pointed to the magazine. A trio of men were displayed on the cover, wearing expensive suits. "What about this guy?"   
Serena made a face at the guy Andrew was pointing at. He had on a distasteful yellow suit. No doubt it was costly, however. "Eww..he has really bad taste. He likes those women who wears those low cut dresses when everyone else thinks they are appalling."   
"Okay, so how about his brother?" He pointed to the man in the dark Armani suit. His blue eyes were covered slightly by his bangs.   
"Eh. He'd never go for someone like me." Serena sighed at the mere thought. "I gotta go or else I'll be late!"   
"Well how about that twenty?"   
Serena rolled her eyes and tossed a hair clip at her brother. "Here. Enjoy."   
"I asked for twenty bucks, not a hair clip!"  
"That cost me twenty dollars!" Serena said and walked out of the room.   
Moments later, a scream was heard. "I'll be right back, Grandpa. And lemme borrow the paddle." Andrew ran to the front door. There, a young man stood naked from the waist up. He had a bucket in his hands filled with red paint. The walls and doors, including theirs, were painted with red characters.   
Off to the side, stood Serena, still hyperventilating. She wasn't comfortable with men other than her immediate family. And needles to say, when they were naked, it was much worse!  
"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked the guy.   
"Just writing stuff the walls. Quotes...and stuff like that..." he replied.   
"I see. What's with the blank spot right there?" He pointed to a small space free of the red graffiti.   
"I didn't know how to write the character. I dropped out in high school." He laughed bashfully.   
"Well let me help. I'm good with that. Serena, you can leave now."   
She quickly left.  
  
********************  
She had just turned twenty a few months ago but she still had no ambition in life. She wasn't stupid. She was just...content. She was happy where she was and rejoiced at simple pleasures. She was a part time disc jockey, as of right now, using the money to support her grandfather and the rent for the apartment. When she was finished with this job, she would resort to taking odd jobs here and there, never really liking them yet never complaining either.   
A cup of coffee, while standing on the balcony, enjoying the view it gave was all she needed to start her day. She took pleasure in the simplicity her life had to offer and she was happy. There wasn't a care in the world to disturb her. Not a serious one, anyway. There was one thing that affected her, however. It was a disease. Or at least something close to it.   
  
  
"How's your grandfather doing lately?" Doctor Ben Sweeny asked. He was an old family friend and Serena still kept in touch with him.   
"It's still the same. Do you ever think he'll get better though?"   
"Of course I certainly hope he recovers. His stage of Alzheimer's isn't too egregious at the moment and he's quite coherent, right? It's hard to say. The causes of this disease isn't fully known so it makes it harder to say."   
Sighing, she nodded. Serena was expecting this answer. "Okay. I guess I'll see you then, Uncle Ben."  
"Wait, Serena. How's your condition? Any better?"   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Colorful decorations filled the room. Balloons, streamers, and happy people celebrated Serena's birthday. They gathered around the table, singing her the birthday song. Her grandparents were standing beside her, telling her to blow out the eight candles that adorned the chocolate cake.   
She blew out the candles and heard clapping. She looked up from the cake and her gaze fell onto a boy around her age. He smiled and her breath caught. She suddenly had trouble breathing and she found that she couldn't say anything however much she wanted to.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No...still the same as well, unfortunately."  
"I see. Well, I've heard about this one patient. It sounds as if she has the same symptoms as you. But she's found a way to lessen the anxiousness, however. When she's talking to a guy, she doesn't meet his eyes. She claims it works for her. Maybe you should try it sometime. See if it works for you too."   
"I'll have to find a guy to work it on first!"   
"Don't worry, Serena. You will." He smiled kindly and patted her on her shoulder.   
Smiling, she turned to walk to the door. "Bye."   
She wheeled her bicycle through the smooth floor of the corridor. The width was large so she had no trouble getting it through. The elevator would present a minor problem, however. She put on her bike helmet and turned the bike vertically upright so that it would fit the elevator. A soft swish was heard as the doors moved toward each other.   
"Hold the elevator please!" A voice called out.   
She quickly stuck her hands between the thin slit the doors left and they opened again.   
A numbing pain took over in her hand. She shook it vigorously and blew on it to lessen it but unfortunately, it did little to help.   
"Thank you, miss." One of the older men said.   
She gritted a smile and looked over to the mob of men who had filled the elevators. Next to her bike, a tall man stood. She turned to see powerfully built shoulders. Unable to help herself, she looked up to see the bluest eyes ever. It was Darien Chiba! He's the one on the cover of the magazine! She tried to hide it behind her back.   
He grinned his thanks and she started to mildly hyperventilate. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out, she told herself when she immediately looked away.   
"Aww look...you scared her," one jokingly said as he noticed her breathing.   
"Did I? I'm sorry," he said to Serena.   
Turning away from his majestic blue eyes, she mumbled, "It's okay."   
He didn't seem to notice her response nor her labored breathing, however, as the elevator dinged the arrival of the next floor. The doors swished and the group of Armani and other various brand name suited men walked out.   
As soon as they left, Serena began to breathe easier. She wanted to bang her head against the elevator door because she had made a fool out of herself and in front of Darien Chiba, no less.   
  
  



	3. A Former Friend Comes into Existance

  
Title: Blind Love  
Author: Lady Crescent Moon  
e-mail: loveable84@hotmail.com  
Rating: Pgish because of a few curse words  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I own the plot line so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2 - A Former Friend Comes into Existence  
  
Serena rode her bike to work like she always did. So what was different about today? Oh, just about a hundred screaming fans by the entrance gate of the radio station!  
A guard let her in after recognizing her familiar face out of the crowd. "Thanks," she smiled apprehensively and rode on. She finally made out some of the words from the fans.   
"Rei!! We LOVE you!"  
"You're the best, Rei!"  
Hands reached through the bars of the metal gate as if they could touch the famed singer.   
A gray van drove in as well. It stopped close to the building. The door opened; a woman of long raven hair with semi-stylish black sunglasses got out. She turned the face her crowd of admirers.   
"Hi everyone!" With a fake smile and a wave of her hands, she turned back around, walking into the building.   
If possible, the throng grew even louder.   
"God, they're so annoying," she said with contempt.   
  
  
"What is going on today? Why is there a fanatic mob out there?" Serena asked the manager of the station.   
"Rei Hino is coming in today for an interview on your show," he replied. He was a stubby little man with a thick mustache.   
"But I didn't invite her!" she asked, surprised.   
"I know. I did."   
Rei walked in, her waist length hair flowing smoothly down her back. Her hips swayed as she walked towards them. Three inch red high heels adorned her feet. A younger woman walked behind her. A personal assistant, Serena guessed.   
"How are you," Serena said, smiling. She didn't let the celebrity faze her. She held out her hand. "I'm Serena Tsukino."  
Rei lifted her sunglasses, placing them on top of her head. She clasped her hand in the blond woman in front of her. "Serena? Serena of class '95 at Azabu High School? Is that really you?"   
"Err...yes, that's me. Do I know you?" A confused Serena asked. She was sure she would remember meeting a famous star like her.   
Rei leaned in towards Serena and whispered, "Don't you remember me? I was the one who told you what to do when you first had your period."   
"Oh! Naoko? Is that you?" Serena exclaimed with surprise. She could hardly recognize her old time friend.   
"Shhhh! It's Rei now. Let's talk later."  
  
  
"So, Rei...What do you think about those who disparage you?" Serena asked, on the air.   
Rei giggled. "I think they're just bored and have nothing else to say." She took out a cigarette, lit it, and put it into her mouth. "My true fans know that I don't smoke, drink, nor do I go to clubs to find those gigolo men."   
She inhaled then exhaled, the smoke settling around Serena before fading.   
Serena held in the urge to cough. "Ahem. I see. Rei Hino's new album, Kiss Me is now in stores. This is her latest, "Chocolate Kisses." She pressed a button and music played in the background. Serena took off her headphones.  
"I really didn't recognize you! Your eyes are bigger and your nose is straighter. And the last time I saw you, your chest wasn't as big!" Serena said in wonder.   
Rei cleared her throat. "Yes, well, people mature!"   
"I never imagined you would become a big star though!"   
"And I never imagined you would have your own radio station!" Rei replied. She took another puff of her cigarette.  
"Well, it actually isn't mine. I'm just a part time D.J. filing in for Wyman's program."   
The woman who Serena assumed to be Rei's assistant ran into the room.   
"Can't you see I'm having a conversation here?" Rei demanded.   
"Yes, well your agent says you still owe him ten thousand dollars. He said he'll quit if you didn't pay him right now," she said.   
"What? Beat him up for me," Rei commanded while flicking a nonexistent flint-ball from the sleeve of her dress.   
"I'm just your assistant," the girl responded. "I'm not a hit man, you know! If you want him beat up, go do it yourself!"   
"Can you believe she's talking like this to me? Do you see what I have to put up with?" the spoiled singer asked Serena. She turned back to the assistant. "Go home and take some Ginkoba or something, dumb cow!"   
"I'm so sick of you talking to me like that! I'm not your slave! I quit!" She yelled and walked out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.  
Sighing, Rei said, "It's so hard to find good help these days. Look at her! She thinks she's something!"   
"Well...You were pretty harsh on her..." Serena said gently so her friend wouldn't get so upset again.  
"Just wait. She'll come back, begging for her job again. You'll see. 3--2-"   
The door opened once again. In came the ex-assistant.   
"Ha...I didn't even get to 1 and she's back, already!" Rei said triumphantly.   
"Go eat sh*t!" the girl said and took out a plastic baseball bat that she was hiding behind her back. She swung it at Rei's head and left in a huff.  
  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!! Oh my God, What a b*tch! I can't believe she hit me!" Rei exclaimed. "Thank God I didn't give her the paycheck yet. Then I really would have been pissed."  
Serena pressed the tender spot on Rei's head. It was a tad bit swollen but it really wasn't too bad. It was turning a light bluish color however.   
"It'll be okay after a few days. It's not that serious," Serena said.   
"A few days!?! I'm a celebrity you know! I can't hide my face! I'm suppose to go somewhere with Darien this later tonight! They can't see me like this!" Rei bemoaned. "Why is this happening to me?"   
A warning bell sounded faintly in Serena's head. Darien? Darien Chiba? It couldn't be! It had to be someone else that Rei was going out with. "Here, I'll help you put on the foundation and makeup. Hopefully it'll be covered up so it's not as noticeable." Serena took the liquid foundation from Rei and poured out a bit. She lightly dabbed it on her forehead. Soon, it could hardly be seen.   
"Thanks Serena!" she said as she examined her head. "By the way! I need an assistant now. You can do it, right?"   
Serena's eyes widened in surprised. "Me? I don't know..." she said hesitantly.   
"Come on! As a favor to me. I'll pay you three thousand a week. Deal? Okay good."   
"Well I guess I don't get much of a choice, do I?"  
Rei smiled her patented smile. "Oh yeah, that's right! I almost forgot! I fired my driver on the way here. Can you find a replacement for me? Great, thanks!" she said as she walked out of the rest room.   
Serena sweatdropped and just sighed.   
  
  
Serena finally arrived to where Rei was standing. In her hands were stuffed animals and flowers from her many fans.   
"Sorry I got here so late," she panted. "There are lots of people here and I had a hard time getting through."   
Andrew followed closely behind. She had hired him as Rei's driver since she didn't know who else to ask.   
"Okay," Rei replied distractedly. She hardly gave a glance to Serena. Instead, her eyes were locked to a familiar someone coming her way.  
Darien Chiba approached Rei, dressed in another handsome suit. He looked like he was a male runway supermodel. His outfit held no wrinkles and not a single strand of hair was out of place.   
"Oh, fancy meeting you here, Darien! I didn't know you were going to be at this premiere!" Rei said in fake surprise.   
He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her on both her cheeks. Rei, however, backed away for a second. She dumped the teddy bear she held in her hands onto Serena who fumbled a bit until she regained her steadiness. Rei leaned back in and this time, his lips touched her cheeks softly.  
A small group of reporters advanced towards Rei and Darien.   
"Miss Rei! Are you and Mr. Chiba going out?" one asked.   
Rei giggled. "No, we're just really good friends. And besides, he would never ask me out!" she replied modestly.   
Darien looked at her and just smiled, his love for her shining in his eyes. The reporters however, overlooked that fact.   
Serena stood behind Rei, confusion muddling her thoughts. So Darien and Rei were going out...  
"May we take a picture of you two?" Another reporter asked.   
"Sure," Rei said as she scooted a tad bit closer to Darien.   
Bright flashes lighted the room for a moment. "Thanks," the media said before walking away.   
Darien's brother, Seiya, frowned unceremoniously. He was peeved at the fact that the reporters had hardly given a glance. With his arm linked with Beryl, his girlfriend, he frowned. Maybe she wasn't as pretty has he originally thought. Disgruntled, he fixed his ostentatious orange suit.   
"Your brother's so cool," Beryl said with hearts in her eyes.   
"Fine! Then get with him," he snapped.   
She hastily shook her head. "I don't wanna. I want you," she said, pouting.   
"Ugh, You look and walk like a frog. Get a grip. You're making me embarrassed!"   
Andrew reached his sister's side. "I told you rich guys are attractive!"   
Serena pointedly ignored him.   
"Let's skip out on the premiere," Rei whispered to Darien in a suggestive tone. "We could go back to my house."   
He grinned and nodded immediately. They turned to Serena her brother. Andrew took Darien's hand and shook it rather excitedly.   
"What's wrong with you? You're so ill-mannered!" Seiya remarked with disgust.   
"Why don't you go ahead and watch the movie? I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting. And don't be late!" Darien said to his little brother.   
"Meatba-" Darien started to say but stopped himself in the nick of time. "Err...Sally...Can you tell the driver to wait in front of the Cinema?"   
Afraid to look at him, she kept her head down, staring at the stuffed animals. "Serena," she said softly and struggled to breath normally. It wasn't working, however and she was short of gasping.   
"Oh, sorry, Sabrina. And thanks," Darien said with a smile and walked away, with Rei's arm linked in his.   
Even his teeth were perfect, Serena groaned inwardly. Great...just great. "Serena. My name's Serena," she mumbled. Sighing, her head fell onto the mass of stuffed animals in her arms.   
Walking in front of her, Andrew sighed. "And I had such high hopes. You're never going to get with Darien, now that he's dating Rei. Man...I had hoped he would come into your room at night and seduce you, too."   
Serena growled. "Seduce YOU!" she said and kicked him hard on his rear end, which then resulted with him in an unsightly heap on the ground.   
  



	4. Wistful Longings

Title: Blind Love  
By: Lady Crescent Moon  
Rating: Pg-13ish for sexual insinuations and/or situations...o_O;;  
Timeline: Alternate  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. SM is not mine, neither is this story plot. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I'M NOT TAKING CREDIT FOR IT!!!  
  
Huge thanks to my editor, Renee Shields! Go read her fanfics! They're soooooooo awesome!! =^^= )Thanks for listening and being patient with all my rantings, story reading, and everything...luv ya lots! ^-^  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Wistful Longings  
  
Serena was in Rei's walk-in closet, hiding behind her hundred of outfits. She was supposed to be reorganizing her closet but she was too distracted to do so. 'He's so handsome...I love a guy with confidence. And Darien has plenty of that. It's evident in every movement he makes,' Serena thought to herself.   
In the living room, Darien Chiba, multi-millionaire extraordinaire, sat casually, watching the television. Serena peeked out of the closet and watched him. In his hands was a glass of scotch and he sipped it leisurely. Bored with the television program, his gaze wandered around the room. He glanced behind his shoulder for he had a distinct feeling that someone was watching him.   
Serena gasped and jump back into the closet, her hand splayed on her chest. Her heart was beating at an incredible pace. 'What is wrong with me? I've never believed in that true love stuff. So why am I feeling this way? I can't be in love with him...can I?' she asked herself, almost in disbelief and wonder.   
Humming one of her songs, Rei was about to step into the room.   
Serena walked out of the closet, trying to peek at Darien again.   
The two ran into each other, and both yelped.   
Rei yelped out of surprise.   
Serena however, yelped out of pain. "Geez, Rei, what do you have under there?" she said, pointing at Rei's satin robe. She rubbed her chest, trying to soothe the pain. She felt as if two hard objects were knocked into her chest.*   
Rei turned slightly red. "...You're just weak!" she huffed. "I am making some soup in kitchen. Watch it for me, will ya? By the way...drink some milk. It should make you stronger."   
She turned and left, undoubtedly to go to Darien.   
Serena frowned. "Stronger?" she repeated to herself.   
  
Andrew strolled towards Darien's black Benz. He whistled, playing with the key. As he neared the door of the car, he heard soft whining. He walked around the car and found a small golden retriever.   
"Aww...you're so cute! Yes, you are!" he said, ruffling its fur. He was bored, with nothing else to do. Why not have amuse himself with the dog? The dog rolled over with Andrew's hand guiding it so that it was lying on its back. He teased and tickled the dog mercilessly, eliciting more playful sounds of whining from the dog. AN: all perverted thoughts, please leave. I repeat...all perverted thoughts please leave! Although Andrew is pretty "fruity" in this fic, he isn't like that...he's just playing around. ^_^;;;  
Suddenly, a growl came from somewhere nearby. He stopped, panic settling in. "Err...what was that?" he asked out loud to himself.   
A rather large dog trotted towards Andrew with menacing teeth and all.   
"Good doggie...niiiice doggie," he muttered. He tried to sneak by but unfortunately the dog was too smart. It was nearing with each step it took.   
"Don't come in closer! I'll kill you!" Andrew said but he knew that they were empty threats.   
The dog snarled and jumped on Andrew, baring his sharp canine teeth.   
In defense, Andrew put his hands up and screeched, hoping that it wouldn't tear him to bits.   
  
Rei sauntered to the couch that Darien was sitting at.   
"Hey," Darien said, in his deep and sexy voice of his. AN: sorry! I couln't help myself!! ^-^''  
"How can you be watching this stuff?" she asked. She only saw a few seconds of the program but she was already bored.   
"How can you say it's boring? This is genuine Japanese culture!" he inquired, mock disbelief on his face.   
"It's history," she complained. "And I hate history."  
Darien turned to face Rei. His head rested on his hand; his elbow propped on the couch. "Rei," he said in a serious tone.   
"Yes, Darien?" she replied sweetly.  
"If I was to get in an accident suddenly one day and I lost all my fortune and my confidence, what would you do?" he asked, curious as to what she would say.  
Rei placed her finger on his lip. "I won't let you say any more, Darien. You shouldn't be thinking of negative things like this."   
"What if, Rei...what if it really did happen?" he persisted, not letting her drop the subject. "What would you do?"  
She tilted her head, thinking of a suitable answer. "I would take care of you and encourage and support you. I would stay by your side and help you through all the bad times."  
"Really?" Darien asked.   
"Yes," Rei said and put her head on his shoulder.   
A genuine smile appeared on his face. He was satisfied with her sweet answer and for the fifth time that day, he was glad he had someone like Rei.   
In one smooth move, he captured her lips with his own...   
  
  
'I wonder what they're doing,' Serena said to herself. It was oddly quiet and she had a sneaking suspicion that they were no longer talking.   
She peeked out of the doorway into the living room. They were kissing...non stop...  
"Stop kissing," she said quietly, willing it to happen. "Stop, stop, stop!"   
When it didn't, she sighed in frustration.   
  
  
They were fumbling towards her bedroom. Their mouths were still attached and he was struggling to get there without any mishaps. It took a while with several bumps into the walls but they finally reached their destination.   
Moments later, clothes fell from its shelves and objects rained down on Serena. The closet was quaking so much that she fell backwards, loosing her balance. She grabbed on to a railing and held on tight.   
She heard sounds coming from the next room.   
"No way...they couldn't be..." Serena blushed heavily at the very thought. When minutes passed and the shaking still didn't stop, she wailed, "...oh no, they are!"**  
  
***  
  
Morning arose, a clear blue sky, with no clouds in sight. Birds chirped happily and it was a beautiful spring day.   
Serena was pushing her bike towards the gate entrance.   
Darien was rushing out of the apartment complex.   
He ran into her, scaring her witless.   
"Good Morning, Sherry," Darien said, grasping for composure. "No...Sara, right?"  
Serena turned her head away from his gaze. She was having trouble breathing again and she struggled to get a handle on herself.   
"Good morning," she mumbled.   
Something was amiss. In the space where his car should have been parked, was empty. "Wait a minute...Where's my car?" Darien asked out loud to no one to particular at first.   
An old man walked out from his small office. Apparently, he was the watchman for the parking lot.   
"Hey, where's my car?" Darien demanded, now anxious. "How am I suppose to know?" he replied.  
"Aren't you the watchman? Shouldn't you be watching the cars?" he said, irritated.   
"I'm just an old man," he said in means to defend himself. "If it was a car theft, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself."  
"Well where's the driver?" he asked, his annoyance evident.   
"Oh...I just remembered." He took out metal object, half of the length of his finger and handed it to the slightly frazzled millionaire.  
"What...what's this?" He asked, incredibility apparent in his voice. "This is half of my car key! Where's the other half?"   
The old man shrugged. "No idea. Your driver just handed it to me last night."  
"Great," Darien said. He sighed and ran his hand through his jet black hair. "There's no taxi around here. So how am I going to get to work?"   
  
  
Serena, an innocent bystander, watched the scene unfold with curiosity. She was amazed at how calm Darien seemed, even with his Mercedes missing and all. If she were he, she would have blown a gasket and killed the man responsible, even it was her brother.   
She gasped as she felt a grip on her shoulder. The hand that griped her was firm but gentle.   
"Samantha...no wait, umm...Shelly..." Darien's hand fell away as he struggled to remember Rei's assistant.   
Her head turned as to not face him, she softly corrected, "S-Serena."   
"What?" He leaned in to hear her better.   
"My name is Serena Tsuk-Tsukino," she replied a bit  
louder, hoping he would remember for once. Her heart was pounding even more so than usual because of his close proximity. She wished for the thousandth time she was free from this disorder.   
"Whatever...I need to get to Chiba Enterprises. Please let me borrow your bike," Darien said, in desperate need for transportation. He never would have imagined he would be asking for a bike to use. Nor did he imagine he would actually be riding one.   
She shook her head resolutely, not letting his touch or his handsome face change her mind. "I-I have to g-go to work. S-Sorry."   
Stumped momentarily at a loss for what to do, he wanted to growl in frustration. Then, an idea popped up. He then grasped both of her shoulders in glee. He disregarded her small gasp and her rapid intake of breaths at his touch.   
"No problem. We can ride together!" smiling charmingly as if he knew it could change her mind.   
  
  
They rode on Serena's bike, peddling down Main Street. Serena's eyes were closed and her arms wrapped around his waist intimately, for fear of falling off the bike. Or at least that was what she kept on telling herself. In truth, she was savoring each moment with sheer delight. Knowing a chance like this would never arise again, she held on tighter, pretending just for that sweet moment that she was his. And he was hers.   
Darien peddled the bicycle, struggling not to crash into anything. It was hard because he hadn't ridden a bike for so long. Cabs drove past them but both times they were occupied. He sighed and continued on his "journey." He didn't know that Serena secretly hoped with all her being that the cabs were occupied and that she apparently got her wish.   
He wiped his forehead with his Versace suit sleeves and glanced back at Serena. Her large blue eyes were closed and she seemed like she was in a pleasant repose. He smiled at the child-like innocence on her face. Golden crescent shaped eyelashes peeked out from underneath her bangs. Her lips were lightly colored and her cheeks were naturally pinkened from the sun. 'She's actually quite beautiful,' Darien said to himself. 'Wonder why I never noticed it before.'   
He shook himself out his thoughts. He didn't like where his thoughts were going. Besides...he had Rei. She was beautiful, lovely, and she even said herself she would be willing to stay by his side whatever happened. What else could he ask for?   
  
*Serena's Dream*  
  
They were in a field, where sweet smelling flowers teased their noses. The day was lovely and songbirds chirped away in the distance.   
She was dressed in a resplendent silk gown. Tiny but exquisite pearl earrings adorned her ears. Her hair was bound up, her golden hair in curls. A few curls had come undone, framing her face quite beautifully. A smile lit her face. She was unimaginably happy and cherished every minute she spent with her beloved.   
He was in his knight's armor, prepared to protect her at any cost. A velvety black cape was attached to the shoulder of his armor flitted as warm breezes fluttered by. His bangs fell just above his deep cerulean eyes, which expressed his love for her.   
They held hands and shared smiles and laughs; worry did not exist in their world. They were together and that was all that mattered.   
  
They were on a horse galloping across the field. He held the reins expertly and effortlessly as if horse-back riding was just another something added to his list of great skills.   
Her arms encircled his waist tightly but was not worried any harm would come to her. She trusted him with her life and never had she regretted that trust.   
  
*End of Serena's Dream*  
  
She felt a light nudge and her eyes flew open. Images of her dream and the bike ride with Darien flew into her head.  
"I guess you didn't get much sleep last night, huh? You fell asleep on the way here," Darien said gently, lest to startle her more.   
Serena blushed heavily, embarrassed at what had just happened. She could hardly believe she actually fell asleep while clutching him like a baby. She avoided his gaze, afraid she would see contempt and disgust at her behavior.   
"I'm really sorry," she mumbled.   
"I should be the one who's sorry. I haven't ridden bikes in so long. My skills are rusty so your bike is pretty scratched up. I'll remember to give Rei the money to pay for the damages on your bike. Just ask her for it, okay?" Darien said apologetically.   
"It's o-okay," Serena said softly her head still turned away from his. "R-really..."  
"Thanks for lending me your bike. I really appreciate it." He flashed her a pearly white smile that she didn't see and walked into the doors of his corporate business.   
She smacked herself in the head and felt feelings of mortification claw its way up her stomach. "Ugh...just why did that have to happen?" she groaned unhappily.   
  
  
*Serena had gone digging in Rei's silicon valley. (My Editor's choice of words! -.-;)  
  
**Does everybody understand what's going on in these scenes? errr...if you didn't get it, contact me and I'll try my best to explain it. Sorry if it's confusing! Btw...in the movie, the closet-shaking scene was quite a bit exaggerated. But if it wasn't, then it wouldn't be as funny, if you get my drift.   
  
  
  



End file.
